DC
by al-fanaan 91
Summary: what i see as the beginning of season 6. my first fic , give it a try.
1. Dc

A/N : as in the summery that's my first fic so tell me what do you think , should i keep on writing or this is it for me ?!

i'm sorry in advance for any errors, English is not my language. i'll leave you now to enjoy.

* * *

She said yes, she took the job because that was an opportunity of a life time she couldn't have said no. yea she misses her family at the twelfth . she really miss girls talk with laine , she misses espo and ryan she really misses them, even gates .

Her new office was large and so ….. White and empty and … lifeless. She stood by her window clutching her coffee mug

"oh_ how much I miss his coffee" _she thought to herself sipping absent mindedly from the mug she was holding.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear one of her team members entering her office.

"good morning agent beckett"

"oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you" david said after seeing beckett jump slightly when he said good morning.

"don't worry david it's ok, so what's new on the case ?"

"oh nothing new the financials haven't come back yet …. I just wanted you to sign off these reports "he said handing her a file with the FBI logo on the front of it .

"I even miss the logo of NYPD on the files" she said to herself.

"Ok thanks david I will review and sign them and I will bring them to you."

"ok thanks" he said then exited the office.

David was a nice guy dedicated to his job and slightly funny but working with him was never the same as it was with her boys and ….. her writer. She misses him she misses building crazy theories with him, going with him to bring in a suspect, she even misses their adventures together on the field.

She brings out her phone from her pocket and typing a short text that reads "I miss you terribly, I really need to hear your voice" she stared at it for a few moments before hitting sent on her screen.

She walked over to her desk and sat down on her chair and placed the phone in front of her and she found herself staring at it instead of working waiting for a reply she knows won't come.

After a few minutes she gave up and turned her attention to the reports david have left for her. She opened the file and before reading the first line on the page her phone went off. She quickly picked it up looking to the screen to find his name and photo flashing at her. She immediately pressed answer.

"hey castle …..." she said in a quiet soft voice.

"hey mrs castle wh….."

"not yet castle , I'm not mrs castle yet " she said with a teasing smile on her face looking down to the ring on her forth finger of her left hand, she still can't believe it that she is engaged to her one and done , the one and only Richard castle .

"oh I know you're counting the days till the day I can officially call you mrs castle." He said sweetly

"now what's wrong your text seamed desperate"

"oh nothing is wrong , everything is fine I just miss you and I know you've been in meetings all morning and so I couldn't call so I sent a text instead."

" I _have _meetings all morning but I excused myself o that I can call you after I saw your text"

"thanks castle ….. its just that I feel so lonely here alone you know you're the onle one that eased the loneliness of this city so not having you with me for the past week have been too much."

"kate you know I'm coming back tomorrow by the time you get home"

"yea I know …. So how is new York without me ?"

"it's sad ….." he knows he was smiling just from his vice he was only her fiancee now .

"_I'm really getting married to him ….. I'm going to get married to my rick …. My castle_ "she thought.

"It's fine it just misses you though "

"The baby Ryan is growing big and so does his mommy. laine says she and espo are going to visit us next weekend if they didn't catch a case" he said knowing that she was going to ask about them, their family.

"and gates is still the same"

"tell them I misses the all very much ok ?"

"ok"

"and how are Alexis and Martha ?"

"They're fine. My mom is turning the loft into an acting studio by the time ….. i had to remind her that it is still mine"

"that's good I'm going to call alexis to see how her exams are going …. Hey castle I really have to get back to work thanks for calling … I really miss you ."

"I miss you too , I'll see you tomorrow babe ok ?"

"what did you just call me ?!"she said smiling

" uh …nothing " he replied smiling too.

"I'll leave you to your work now , I'll call you as soon as I finish today's meetings, love you"

"love you too _babe_. hey castle , don't forget to bring the last to boxes from the loft "

"ok , bye"

"bye" she said putting down her phone, she really can't believe that 3 months ago she was sitting at their swing set preparing herself for rejection for castle to break things off and leave her. But instead he did the furthest thing from her imagination … he proposed and luckily she said yes.

They had to talk and to sort things out but at the end of it she was about to be mrs castle she was about to tie the knot with her one and done , the love of her life. The man that brought her walls down that taught her how to live how to be more than just a cop who taught her how to be happy , how to fully trust her heart and life in someone else's hand that was not her mother or her father

She couldn't wish for more …. She was happy in the job of her dreams , engaged to her lover and partner …. The only thing that was left to this dream is the little feet running around their home …. But she was sure that one day they will come.

She was very thankful to have castle by her side to help her in her best and worst days. She really was grateful to have a partner by all the meanings the word can have.

* * *

A/N: thanks for giving the time to read this. so don't forget to tell me what do you think of it.


	2. NewYork

**disclaimers** : like everybody here, i own nothing.

**A/N** : i have finals coming up tomorrow and i couldn't study until i got this out of my head. i wrote this chapter after i read the two reviews i had for the first one.

* * *

so review this one too. your reviews are what makes me continue writing. and again i'm sorry in advance for any English errors.

She never thought she would feel that bad. She really missed New York but she never thought that she will feel it that deep in every cell of her body.

She liked DC it was ok but deep down she knew it wasn't New York, it wasn't home. And now she can see it she can see that she only took the job in dc to prove to herself that she can achieve more, she can be more. She wanted to give herself the opportunity to try something new.

That feeling, it all started when their plane landed in New York. It was jenny's time to bring the little ryan to the world. And she promised her and Ryan to be there. Castle picked up their bags and they were heading out of the airport a car was waiting for them to take them to the loft – their real home - it was still early and the traffic wasn't too heavy. She stared out of the window for most of the ride watching the little things she missed about her city, little kids playing in playgrounds sirens of police cars far away, best friends talking and eating together … _oh I really miss all that I really miss home, dc was ok I had castle but here, I have all of my family._

Castle interrupted her stare out of the window "are you ok?"

"yea, I'm fine ?"

He looked at her a look that says _yea, fine? You don't look that way to me._

"what, I miss the city that's all."

"don't worry honey we have all week to go around the city visit every place that we missed for the past few months we may even go pay the precinct and gates a visit "

"honey?! you know castle I'm your fiancee and all but we agreed on NO names except when we're alone right ?"

"We are alone, that driver doesn't see or hear us, that what I pay him for "

"Okay, fine" she said giving him the look that says _I'll never win this_ because she wasn't in a mood for arguing or having silly discussion. She was feeling bay with every moment that pass with her in that city. She was supposed to feel good to feel happy about being here but she wasn't she feel bad that she left in the first place she feel bad that she gave up on her friends and family including Martha and Alexis. Yes they were all understanding her desire to do more but now she really feel like she have betrayed them hat she have betrayed her own family she feel so selfish.

"We're here, we're home" he said with a real happy smile on his face. She can see it in his eyes how happy he is to be home even though he insists that home is where she is but she can see how much he misses this place how much he misses his mother and daughter how much he even misses the loft.

"I'm so glad we're finally home" he said pressing herself into his side on their ride up on the elevator.

"Me too, I'm so glad we're here together"

He broke the contact between them just for a moment after they got to the door just to open it.

And at the minute he opened the door she heard a crowd erupting saying SURPRISE.

She and castle were like a person and his reflection in a mirror, they were speechless and frozen.

castle was the first to gain back her composure." oh guys thank you, I missed you all so much"

_I felt bad when I landed here … now I feel terrible _she thought that but then she decided she won't let herself fell that way she decided to enjoy the moment to enjoy being with her friends, her family.

Her dad was the first to hug her, it was a very long hug in comparison to her hugs with her dad. He really missed her

"Hey Katie, I'm so happy to see you I've missed you so much"

"Thanks dad, I missed you too. It's so good to be back here"

Next it was her boys, "welcome Mrs. Castle" espo said with a large grin on his face. She smacked him on the back of his head. But internally she was happy to hear it she still getting prepared to hear it a lot in the near future.

"Hey daddy thanks for coming" she said hugging her little brother Ryan.

Then it was laine "hey girl , so happy to see you I missed you, we surely need to have a night for ourselves I need to hear how were you doing without us, how is it to be engaged to writer boy"

"Oh laine I messed you too, there were nights when castle was on tour that I really missed talking to you. And we sure will have our night"

She didn't even finish the sentences when she was floaded with Martha

"Oh Katherine I missed you so much, the loft is empty without you and Richard"

"Thanks Martha for all of this it really means a lot to me."

"It wasn't me it was all Alexis I just helped her with little things here and there."

"Really, thanks Alexis so much I really missed you guys" she said hugging Alexis who was standing next to her grandmother waiting to greet Kate.

Everyone was there, even gates and some of her friends from her precinct _THE PRISINCT, IT ISN'T MINE ANYMORE_

It was a very nice party she felt safe and happy she was here in her city with her beloved husband to be, her dad, Martha and Alexis, her friends, all the people she could call family.

She enjoyed the party and the time passed very quickly now everyone left on a promise to see them soon .

The only ones left were her father, Martha and Alexis.

"I thing I have a study session to go to or I'll be late. And I'll have dinner with my friend don't wait for me" Alexis said heading out of the door.

"Me too I think I have to, see you later kiddos don't wait up for me"

"Okay mother thanks a lot for the party"

"Me too Katie I have to get going I call you later so we can go out for a dinner or something"

"Okay dad, thanks for being here, I relay missed you."

In 5 minutes they were left alone in the loft.

"Oh castle I really miss this place I miss the smell of New York in the early morning .i miss the loft, I miss the precinct

I miss the streets and the people I miss everything castle, every single detail. I finally feel that I'm home"

"Welcome home honey … we're really alone now you know that right?" he added after seeing the fake angry look on her face.

"Let's go to _our _bed castle I can really use some rest.

Forty minutes later they were both showered and lying cuddling together in their bed.

"Castle I don't want to go back, this is my place my home. This is where I belong. D.C is great but her I feel at home i miss my friends, my dad. Everything. But I can't go back after seeing them again and seeing how much they missed me. I need to be here. I don't think that gates will refuse to take me back"

"Kate are you sure about that, that's a big decision."

"It took me a big argument and lots of talking to go there. And it took me a big party and few hours to bring me back here to where I really belong. So I'm pretty sure"

"Ok then, let's celebrate coming back and prepare to break the news to everyone …. But let's just keep it until the end of the week so that we can prepare a bigger surprise for all of them"

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N **: thanks alot for reading this, i hope you enjoyed it. tell me what you think of it.


End file.
